The present invention relates to a typewriter with a device for facilitating location of the printing point and/or the correction of characters, a typewriter referring herein to any office machine incorporating a keyboard operated typing mechanism. A typewriter with proportional spacing is known, wherein a back-spacer shifts the printing point back and a changeover lever arranges a pointer in correspondence with the printing point and prearranges blank typing for facilitating justification of a line and exactly indicating a chosen position for correction of a character. This device has the disadvantage of requiring fresh actuation of the changeover lever after the depression of the back-spacer for reinstating the typing or printing of characters after the positioning of the printing point.
One object of the present invention is to provide a typewriter with a device for facilitating location of the printing point which is simple and reliable and which does not require additional manipulations from the operator during the stages of back spacing and typing.
Another object of the invention is to facilitate the correction of a typed character, in particular, in machines providing proportional spacing.
Another object is to provide a device for facilitating the correction of typed characters which is simple, reliable and of relatively small cost.